hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
William Regal
Return to WWE Return to Raw (2010–2011) In February 2010, MVP was announced as the WWE Pro to mentor NXT Rookie, Skip Sheffield on WWE NXT, but MVP was replaced by Regal before the show debuted. Regal made his debut on the March 2 edition NXT, teaming with his rookie Skip Sheffield in a losing effort against Matt Hardy and Justin Gabriel. On the March 30 edition of NXT, Regal teamed with Christian, Carlito and The Miz to take on R-Truth, Matt Hardy, CM Punk and Wade Barrett in a 8-man tag match, in which his team was defeated. On the April 13 edition of NXT, Regal won his first match on the show, defeating Daniel Bryan. On the May 10 edition of NXT, Regal's rookie Sheffield was eliminated from the competition. On February 23, 2010, Regal's profile was moved from ECW to Raw, signalling his return to the brand. Before his move to "Raw" Ezekiel Jackson won the ECW Championship from Christian, thus making him the final ECW Champion. After the match, Regal celebrated with Jackson to end the show and ECW. On February 25, Regal competed in a tag match on WWE Superstars teaming with Jack Swagger to defeat Chris Masters and Santino Marella confirming his move to Raw. On the March 5 episode of WWE Superstars, Regal went up against Evan Bourne in a losing effort. On the March 8 episode of Raw, Regal once again faced Evan Bourne, this time in a Money in the Bank Qualifying match in a losing effort. Regal competed in the 26-Man Battle Royal that was held before WrestleMania XXVI, which was won by Yoshi Tatsu. On the May 3 episode of Raw, Regal reunited with Vladimir Kozlov in a losing effort against The Hart Dynasty On the May 31 Raw, Regal was attacked by Kozlov during a mixed tag match, ending their reformation. On the June 14 Raw, Regal temporarily turned face while helping other superstars chase off the NXT season one rookies, known as The Nexus, who had tried to attack John Cena. Later on the same show, Regal had a match against Santino Marella but failed to win due to Vladimir Kozlov being the Special Guest Referee and giving Marella a fast count. After a losing streak that lasted five months, Regal gained his first victory since April by defeating Goldust on the August 26 edition of WWE Superstars. On the September 13 Raw, Regal was defeated by Goldust in a Trading Places Match (Regal had to wear Goldust's attire and Goldust had to wear Regal's), which was decided by the Raw Roulette Wheel. On the October 4 episode of Raw, Regal took part in a battle royal to determine the number one contender to the WWE Championship but failed to win. On the December 20 episode of Raw, Regal went against former pupil Daniel Bryan]] in a losing effort. After the match, Regal showed respect to Bryan before leaving the ring. On the December 30 edition of WWE Superstars, Regal defeated DH Smith. On the January 13, 2011 episode of WWE Superstars, Regal competed in an 8-man Tag match, teaming up with Zack Ryder and The Usos to take on the team of Yoshi Tatsu, Primo, David Hart Smith and Darren Young in a losing effort. On the January 17 episode of Raw, Regal competed in an Over-the-Top Rope Challenge with other Raw superstars, a match that was originally set by Ted DiBiase, that was answered by Mark Henry. Regal would be eliminated by Henry, who would go on to win the challenge. Face Turn,Return to SmackDownand various feuds(2011–present) On the March 8 edition of WWE NXT, Regal would replace Josh Matthews as the color commentator for the fifth season. On April 26, Regal was drafted to SmackDown as part of the 2011 WWE Draft. Regal began a feud with rookie Jacob Novak and his pro JTG during his time as commentator, with Novak challenging Regal to a match. On the May 3 edition of WWE NXT, Regal was set to face Novak, but instead faced JTG, who he would defeat by disqualification. On the following week's edition of WWE NXT, which would be Regal's 43rd birthday, Regal would face Novak, defeating him by submission and ending their feud. In 2012, William would start a mini-feud with Brodus Clay losing to Clay 3 times, each time in less then 2 mintues. Category:Face